


Clocking Out

by TheFilthDen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, intentional wetting, office play, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilthDen/pseuds/TheFilthDen
Summary: Ronald Knox is feeling a little saucy this morning, and William T. Spears gets to deal with being seduced by him all day.Creator: Pie





	Clocking Out

It was  _ just  _ one of those days.

 

Ronald Knox had woken up that morning feeling a little different than usual, and by mid-morning he’d realized it was a pretty damn strong sensation of  _ friskiness _ . He was supercharged with sexual energy, and who better than to take it out on than his sex god of a boss, William T. Spears?

 

The best part was that William was also his boyfriend of several years. At this point, Ronald could get away with  _ anything _ as long as he made puppy eyes afterwards. William still hadn’t developed a foolproof method of resistance to Ronald’s charms.

 

And Ronald had plenty of tactics. He wasn’t going to pull out the big guns first thing — no, he was going to start it off nice and subtly. 

 

It started out with an innocent trip to William’s office. (“Hey boss, wanna proofread this report before I turn it in?  _ Oops _ , I dropped my pen. Better  _ bend down  _ and get it~”)

 

Then again, Ronald didn't really do anything with subtlety.

 

William gave him a prolonged glance at first; of course he wouldn't be able to resist a glimpse of his boyfriend’s cute, tight little ass, even if it was totally and completely obvious that the blond was up to something. The London branch manager wondered if he was seeing things, but he thought he'd caught a glimpse of blue at Ronald's waistband. Being Ronald's partner as of late, he was somewhat familiar with his underling’s undergarments, and he didn't recognize  _ those _ .

 

Well, he was a curious man. He’d bite.

 

“Mr. Knox, is there something in particular that you’re here for?” William asked calmly, though there was an underlying tone of irritation. Ronald knew that tone well. The ‘Mr. Knox’ drove it home, too; it was William’s passive aggressive reminder that We Are At Work, Ronald, And A Certain Amount Of Professionalism Is Expected Of Us. Or something like that.

 

A smile of significant mischief spread across Ronald’s lips, and he glanced over his shoulder, still bent over, taking his sweet damn time picking up his dropped pen. “Huh? What makes you say that?” he asked innocently, giving his backside a little wiggle.

 

William’s face turned faintly pink, and he cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “I think you know what I mean,” he replied curtly. “No one takes a minute and a half to pick up a pen that they’ve dropped, and  _ certainly  _ no one keeps their arse up in the air like a... _ stinkbug _ the entire time.”

 

A stinkbug...?! God, this guy pulled no punches...

 

Ronald sulked and straightened back upright, dusting off his knees. “ _ Well _ ,” he simpered instead, “if I’m gonna be honest here, I just thought I’d show my boss something nice I’ve bought myself with my latest paycheck.”

 

He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his trousers and gently pulled them down and a little to the side to flash William just a glimpse of his hip bone, upon which rested a brand new pair of blue, lace trim striped panties. They were never intended for a masculine frame, so they were quite tight, and his member made an extremely obvious bulge beneath the thin, filmy fabric. 

 

William, upon seeing this, choked on his coffee and narrowly avoided spewing it across his desk. 

 

“ _ Excuse  _ me — ?!” he sputtered, turning crimson-faced and covering his mouth. “Ronald Oliver Knox — that is  _ completely _ inappropriate — ” 

 

Ronald just smiled cheekily, knowing very well that it was inappropriate, and that he’d managed to get under William’s skin. It was amusing to watch William try to recompose himself even though he was  _ very  _ clearly aroused by the sight and desperately didn’t want to be. He always did put out a prudish facade for his underlings in the office, but Ronald knew better. William was just as much of a slut as Ronald was. William was just much better at hiding it and behaving himself.

 

Ronald was at that “young and rowdy” age anyway, right? He was going to milk it for all it was worth.

 

“Leave your reports here, pull up your trousers, and  _ get back to work _ ,” William hissed, furiously adjusting his glasses and trying to hide his burning cheeks. “ _ Honestly _ ...the nonsense I put up with...!!”

 

Ronald leaned against William’s desk with a smirk, maintaining eye contact as he obediently hiked his trousers back up where they belonged. “Betcha you’ll come begging for me to come back,” he predicted, making an obvious masturbatory gesture to his boyfriend. “If not that, you’ll be thinking about me ‘till closing time~”

 

William’s eyebrow twitched, and he firmly pointed to the door.

 

“ _ Out _ , Knox.”

 

“Later, babe~”

 

Ronald blew William a kiss and strode casually out, as if he  _ hadn’t  _ just been seducing the most powerful man in the building. And oh, he was only just beginning. He knew there’d be a point where he’d have to walk around with a binder or a manila envelope held in front of his groin to hide the erection he’d inevitably have. And William, lucky William with his kushy office job, would get to sit behind his desk and pretend nothing was wrong even though he’d be sporting a raging boner himself. 

 

Ronald bit his lip a little just imagining it. William had such a goddamn nice cock and to see it straining against his tight, custom tailored Armani suit...that was one of Ronald’s favorite sights in the world. He hoped he would get to see it today. No...he'd  _ better _ see it today.

 

It was time to up the ante. When nobody was looking, Ronald would go up to William’s office window and start making obscene gestures to him. It was the obvious ones; Ronald winked saucily at his lover and made jerking motions with his hand, and sometimes ones indicating fellatio, and of  _ course _ anything indicative of anal sex. Every single one of them prompted a flustered reaction — impressively crimson blushes, a sudden adjustment of his glasses, rapidly turning his chair away from the window and burying himself in office memos. Ronald got him every single time and he had to put all of his willpower into  _ not  _ doing a little victory dance with every success. 

 

Sometimes he did one anyway, in the bathroom, when nobody was looking. 

 

It went without saying that the more Ronald teased William, the more he wound  _ himself  _ up. Somehow, he managed to get through his whole work day without pushing himself over the edge, but he prided himself on his edging abilities. Enduring it  _ all day  _ was a fucking accomplishment, and frankly, he thought he deserved a medal.  _ Especially _ with how well he could hide his ‘predicament’. 

 

He kept a close watch on the clock, planning his final pounce for the minutes just shy of clocking out. When the moment came, it was a quarter to six, and the sun had already sunk below the horizon. It was time to play.

 

Ronald entered William’s office just as he had that morning, but this time, he shut the door behind him and then locked it. 

 

“Hey, boss,” he purred, leaning back against the door, and he reached over and smoothly closed the blinds. Nobody was going to see what  _ he  _ had planned.

 

William had looked up the moment he’d heard his door shut, and warmth had rushed to his cheeks already. It had been a  _ hell _ of a day, trying to manage the entire London Dispatch with constant erections — Ronald was a damn clever little bastard and always knew when to come distract him and bring his member back to life just as it had finally calmed down, and  _ how  _ to entice it back up. Clearly, he had now come for the kill. 

 

“ _ Please  _ tell me you got at least  _ some  _ of your work done today,” the manager responded wearily, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

Ronald smiled sunnily and tilted his head with perfect innocence. “Huh? I don’t know what you mean,” he chirped back. “I always get all my work done so I can clock out on time and have some fun~”

 

Fun...right. William could tell him what fun  _ wasn’t _ , and that was trying to focus on death ledgers and branch management when you had a boner that was  _ screaming  _ to get finished off. Ronald’s efforts had definitely not been in vain, but frankly, William couldn’t see how Ronald could possibly have any ideas left for tormenting him, especially with only fifteen minutes left in their work day. 

 

“That you do,” William muttered back, adjusting his glasses once more. “Then I take it you have some grand plans for the evening?”

 

“Hell, yeah,” Ronald confirmed, crossing the room and leaning against the desk. “Magical night filled with fun and adventure and shit.”

 

“You’re so vulgar,” William protested, as if he had never used profanity in his life. 

 

Right on cue, Ronald reached across the desk and lightly tapped William’s nose. “Not as vulgar as  _ you’re _ gonna be when we’re done in here,” he boasted, leaning over so that his tie spilled onto the desk surface and disturbed William’s meticulously-aligned pens. “Come on, quit it with the reluctant prude routine, huh? It’s just you and me in here. Nobody else.”

 

William glanced up, the stab of irritation he felt evident in his expression. “Reluctant  _ prude _ ?” he challenged, reaching out and seizing Ronald’s tie. He yanked his underling closer, who let out a yelp of surprise and thumped along the desk until his whole body was spread across it. “Don't mistake my professionalism for  _ prudishness,  _ Knox. I have had  _ quite  _ the day trying to maintain some level of professional behavior in the workplace, despite your fervent attempts to break it. Our time to clock out is only a mere fourteen minutes away. Could I possibly hope for even a  _ speck _ of good behavior from you until then?”

 

Ronald sulked in response, sitting up and adjusting his tie once William let go of it. “Good behavior, huh?” he challenged back with a pout. “That's boring. I wanna have some fun with my Will.”

 

“Well, you're just going to have to keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes,” William replied scathingly. Damn the boy’s cute little pout...it was so hard to resist him. But he had to; he couldn't, and wouldn't, compromise his authority. Not even for Ronald Knox.

 

Ronald just pouted even more, getting up to his knees and then swinging his legs over the side of the desk so that he sat upright while facing William. He puffed his cheeks out displeasedly while William reorganized his desk, and swung his legs impatiently back and forth. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he mimicked in a nasally, mocking tone, looking around the office for some inspiration.

 

Although...perhaps he didn't even  _ need _ inspiration. William himself had just given him a loophole. 

 

Ronald looked William right in the eyes, smiled, and slowly unfastened his pants zipper. Without an ounce of shame, he reached inside and began stroking himself through his underwear, humming contentedly. “This is okay, right?” he asked with a pleased smile. “I  _ am  _ keeping my hands to myself, after all.”

 

William couldn’t technically argue against that — Ronald  _ was  _ keeping his hands to himself. And god damn was it riveting. Just watching Ronald with his hands in his pants would have been enough, but to watch him do that so  _ shamelessly _ , with such open pleasure...William’s cock began stirring back to life once more. 

 

The manager glanced at the door, which Ronald had locked, and at the blinds, which Ronald had already closed. They were quite alone, and quite safe. Perhaps...perhaps, just this  _ one  _ time...he would allow it.

 

He leaned back in his chair, returning his gaze to Ronald. It hadn’t taken long for the blond to arouse himself, either, and he bit just so on his lower lip, taking slow, steady breaths as he stroked himself before William. It  _ also  _ took no time at all for it to escalate, and Ronald was soon untucking his shirt and single-handedly unbuttoning it while his other hand ducked down inside his lacy blue panties and began stroking the shaft directly. It was already slick with precum, the little slut...he really was getting off on the exhibitionism.

 

The best part was that Ronald was  _ not  _ obnoxious about his arousal. He wasn’t overly vocal; any noise he made was genuine, and almost stifled, so as not to draw any attention to the locked office. Every little sharp hitch of breath or tiny sigh went straight to William’s cock, and he could already see Ronald’s belly quivering with each breath he took. His strokes were down to an art; up and down the shaft with a good curl of the wrist, perfectly-timed squeezes, fingers brushing so teasingly over the head of his cock, and flawless manipulation of the foreskin. 

 

William had felt  _ all  _ of this from the little blond incubus and his technique was infallible. They’d only been together a few months and William had already lost track of how many times he’d been brought to climax by it.

 

And that was to say nothing of how good Ronald was at _sucking_ cock.

 

Just by watching and by imagining those skilled fingers working their magic on him made William’s cock straining visibly against his suit pants, throbbing with his pulse. It didn’t escape Ronald’s notice, who gave William a grin of satisfaction and sensually licked his lips. “Huhhh, you’re not gonna join in?” he asked with a quizzical tilt of his head. “By now you woulda caved and started helpin’ yourself.”

 

Steaming red, William glanced away. “We’re still at work,” he muttered under his breath, this time decidedly lacking in authority in his tone. “I can’t...”

 

Before William knew what was happening, Ronald had climbed off of the desk and into William’s lap, and straddled him in the roomy, comfortable office chair. He really didn’t waste a second before he eagerly pushed his cock up against William’s, and a heady groan escaped William’s throat before he could stop himself.

 

“I knew it,” Ronald proclaimed softly, already grinding his hips back and forth to create friction between them. “You  _ are _ really turned on. You can’t be a slave to the rules  _ forever _ , Will. You can have some fun.” He leaned close and pressed his lips to William’s neck, kissing him and drinking in the shudder and sigh from his boss, and ventured up to his ear. “You can let go for a little while. Blow off a little steam, won’t you?”

 

“Ronald...” William moaned helplessly, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Here, I’ll help you...” Ronald whispered back, gyrating his hips in a decisive rhythm. He held onto William's hips to balance himself, and started giving him a good and proper lap dance. He knew how to move his hips in just the right way, almost making them seem like they weren’t even attached to the rest of his body. Swaying from side to side, in gentle circles, every which way to create friction and rhythm between the most sensitive parts of their bodies. Grinding their hardnesses together was exactly the right thing to drive them  _ both  _ crazy, and the room was soon filled with the sound of their soft groans in tandem with the creak of the office chair as it rocked back and forth.

 

“It's nice, isn't it?” Ronald whispered into William's ear, raising the hair on the back of his lover’s neck and arms. “Relaxing at work is real good for you, huh? And you know the  _ best _ thing that happens if you relax enough?”

 

William's breath hitched, and he grew hot under his suit when he realized what Ronald was leading up to. “ _ O-oh...Ronald _ , not in my office,” he protested halfheartedly, even though his cock throbbed eagerly at the idea of  _ that. _ “I don't want anyone to see...”

 

That ever present glint of mischief in his catlike eyes, Ronald took William’s face into his hands and began ravenously kissing his lips, sucking and licking them like a starving man. The best part was that William returned it just as hungrily —  _ he'd  _ been the one starved of pleasure all day, after all — and secured Ronald in place on his lap by grabbing two generous handfuls of the blond’s soft, tight little ass. 

 

“Nobody’s gonna see,” Ronald gasped softly between fierce kisses, already breathless. “Just you and me. Nobody’ll know.”

 

“ _ I’ll  _ know,” William resisted, but not really; only as a formality. “T-the carpet cleaner will know for sure...”

 

“Tell the carpet cleaner,” Ronald invented in a husky whisper, fervently unknotting William’s silk tie and yanking it off, “that it was your no-good assistant Ronald who spilled coffee on the floor, so you took him home and punished him — you threw him over your knee and started spanking him until he cried — so that it'll never happen again.”

 

Another groan pushed its way out past William’s lips, and he tilted his head back, melting into Ronald’s skillfully seductive touch and allowing the feisty youth to undo his clothing. “Y-you little devil,” he whispered back, and his heart was pounding so forcefully that he could have sworn he could see it beating under his shirt. His mouth had gone dry, even as he dissolved into Ronald's expert kisses, and then — it  _ happened _ .

 

It was so quiet that William didn't hear it at first, but then he did the moment he  _ felt _ it. A small hiss had filled Ronald’s suit pants, and then came the warmth and the wetness. William choked back another little slutty noise of pleasure, watching as Ronald’s cute little blue panties became completely saturated as he filled them with urine. It bubbled up like a spring and soaked the front of Ronald’s trousers, and then William’s, leaking through the fabric and pooling under them in the seat, and finally spilling over the edges and trickling down onto the carpet with a quiet, gentle splatter. 

 

Ronald had paused the movement of his hips to allow himself to empty his full bladder without distraction, and he sighed long and deep with relief and pleasure as he let it all go without a care in the world. He was  _ still  _ wetting when he resumed the movement and the friction, grinding more eagerly than ever and spreading the hot golden mess up to the bottoms of their shirts. William, for his part, was completely mortified that this was happening in his office, at  _ work _ , but it was also the taboo part of it that made it so especially delicious. Getting pissed  _ on _ by his handsome and devilish little imp of a lover on his lap was beyond wrong and erotic and it had just turned William on like nothing else in his life  _ ever _ had. His cock throbbed and strained more than ever in his own underwear, the wet friction driving him insane with pleasure.

 

All at once, just when Ronald’s stream began to die down into a trickle, William choked back a cry — his lower body spasmed erratically, hips cringing as waves of pleasure suddenly bloomed outward from his lower belly and to the end of all of his nerves, blinding him for just a moment. He rode the orgasm to its depraved end, just as Ronald let out the very last drop. 

 

They were both panting by the time they were done, Ronald gazing at William in aroused bewilderment. “Did you...did you just cream your pants?” he asked incredulously, clinging to the lapels of William’s suit jacket.

 

It was William’s instinct to look away — to at least have the grace to be embarrassed — but he nodded and met Ronald’s eyes again, trying to catch his breath. “You’re so crude,” he whispered with a ghostly hint of a smile. “But yes, I...I did.”

 

“ _ Slut _ ,” Ronald teased, positively grinning from ear to ear, and he gently placed his index finger directly onto William’s sternum, pushing him back. “I  _ knew _ you were that into it. But I didn’t think you’d actually...fuckin’...jizz in your pants...!”

 

“Stop,” William whispered, trying and failing to conceal his smile, and he pushed Ronald back, his lithe fingers already toying with Ronald’s waistband. “You’re a menace. I really will have to take you home and punish you...I must teach you a lesson about respect.”

 

Ronald’s eyes glinted with interest, and he nibbled at William’s lip again, lacing his fingers behind the back of William’s neck and hanging onto him. “Are you gonna  _ spank  _ me, boss?” he queried with a smirk. “You’ll have to punish me for this big mess I’ve made, too~”

 

“Oh, most definitely,” William agreed, carefully pushing the office chair away from the desk. The wheels trailed through the puddle (more like lake) of Ronald’s cooling piss, which was already soaking into the carpet. “That’s why  _ you’ll _ pay the cleaning bill, of course. The carpet, my dry cleaning...”

 

Just as Ronald’s mouth dropped to protest, he caught the teasing glimmer in William’s eyes, and he scoffed and laughed and pushed William again, bumping their foreheads together. “I think we’ll need a nice, long, hard  _ fuck  _ before we worry about any cleaning bills, though,” he suggested, pushing their hips together once more. “I wonder how we’ll get out of here without anyone seeing us like this~”

 

William slipped his hands under Ronald’s sopping wet backside and got up to his feet, Ronald hanging from him like a young koala to its mother. “Fortunately for you, I have my own private lavatory,” the older man replied, carrying Ronald to said lavatory, “so don’t think we’re going  _ anywhere _ before I have my way with you...”

 

Ronald wasn’t about to complain. He’d just gotten his boss to suggest secret bathroom sex after pissing in his lap, so things were looking to be pretty fucking good. “Wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of it,” he purred back, and William shut and locked the door behind them once they were in the bathroom together.

 

It was going to be a wild ride, and if William’s gentle squirming was any indication, it was looking to be another wet one, as well.


End file.
